Kokoa and Tsukune
by TheOneReborn
Summary: This starts out when they are in the cave together but everyone has disappered, well almost everyone.Rated M for Language. Follow Tsukune and the others on there daily lives in the ski resort that has been abandoned until they get out. I'll make a part two if i finish this.
1. Chapter 1

This starts out when kokoa and Tsukune are in the cave together that is when he confesses his feelings for her.

"Why do you hate me?" Tsukune asked.  
"I don't hate you, it's just why do get everything." Kokoa complained.

"Kokoa I don't want you to feel left out so will you please just be friends with me?" He said.

Kokoa didn't say anything she just collapsed on the floor.

"S-So C-Cold"

"Lets get you warmed up"

A moment passed and Tsukune was on top of kokoa keeping her warm.

"T-Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?" She said nervously.

"Yeah sure I'm all ears"

"Are you and Moka dating?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

`Am I really falling for him?` She thought.

"No I wouldn't really call it dating just a close friend"

"Phew"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said nervously

Kokoa began to drift off into sleep and so did Tsukune.

"Hey are you feeling ok?" He said sleepily

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey Kokoa?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to...Well if we get out here...Go on a date in the human world?" He said. Kokoa had a surprised look on her face.

'If Isay yes I will lose my pride and fall for him' She thought. 'But if I say no I will betray my feelings for him'

"Yes"

"Aw man I was really looking forward to being with you and did you just say yes?"

"Yup"

"Huh?!"

There you go chapter 1 of KokoaXTsukune fanfic. I hope people still read the Rosario vampire fanfiction especially the KokoaXTsukune pairing. Well I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of tsukuneXkokoa pairing enjoy!

"So your serious about going out with me?" Tsukune said nervously.

"Of course"

"But just a minute ago you were telling me why hated me!"

"Just don't push me ok!"

"Damn I'm sorry" Tsukune mumbled

Just at that moment they heard a loud noise.

"Oh what the hell is it now!" Tsukune complained.

"Sounds dangerous"

"We should get out of here!"

"Agreed"

They find a tiny little hole and they climb into it barely fitting the both in.

"Hey we should-"

Kokoa was cut off because Tsukune put his hand on her mouth and watched as the snow blocking the entrance was smashed and they stood quite and watched as an abdominal snowman looked around and gave up and walked out of the cave.

"That was a close one"

"Yeah I agree."

"Do think we could make it out without freezing to death?"

"Doubt it."

"Gee could you at least try to cheer me up?"

"Sorry, it's just I want out of here so we can go on our date" Tsukune said

"OH YEAH!"

"HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME"

"Woops." Kokoa said innocently

"What did you figure out?"

"Nothing"

"Then why the hell did you scare me!?"

"I forgot about our date after we get out"

"That was it!?"

"Yup"

"Oh wow"

"Wait, did you here that?" Tsukune said

"Yeah sounded like footsteps"

"Do you think it was the snowman?"

"Don't know for sure but they light"

"Tsukune" Moka yelled

"Oh hey Moka"

"Hi Kokoa!"

"I don't want to look at you" Kokoa said harshly

"Jeez" Tsukune said worrying

"Hey can you help us out Moka?"

"Yeah follow me"

Tsukune looked over at Kokoa and she was freezing and unconscious.

"Looks like I'm carrying her" Tsukune said sighing.

They return to the lodges and only to find that everyone is gone including Moka.

"What happened"

Cliffhanger! I'll be sure to have chapter 3 out tomorrow thanks and I'll see u later! Peace


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 hope you enjoy the TsukuneXKokoa pairing.

"So were do you think everyone went?"

"I ain't got a damn clue and were did moka go weren't we right behind her a second ago?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little weird how can someone disappere like that" Kokoa added.

They decide that it is getting dark so they head back into one of the nearest lodges that the other students were staying seems like a nice place to stay for the time bieng but they will also need food and decided they would look for that tomorrow. A little while later Tsukune is out cold but Kokoa can't sleep so she decided that she would crawl in bed with Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, can I get in bed with you?"

"Yeah sure I don't mind"

She crawled into his bed and snuggled up close almost to the point of them spooning each other.

"Its warm." She whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The night passed by quickly and Tsukune and Kokoa both enjoyed sleeping together. Especially Kokoa, she loved to be with Tsukune alone and next to him. That made her really happy and Tsukune enjoyed as well because he wasn't alone. He was also with the girl he had feelings for so that's a Win-Win.

They woke up in a weirder than weird position. Tsukune was sideways while Kokoa's foot was in Tsukune's mouth while hugging a pillow.

"Uhh whoa, what the hell!?" Tsukune yelled waking Kokoa up.

"Stop talking my foot tickles"

"What did we do?" Tsukune asked anxiously

"I don't got the slightest clue" Kokoa added

"You slept silly!" A mysterious voice said

"Who said that!?" Kokoa said

"Me Dokuro"

New character! If get that reference private message me! It's character from my favorite anime/manga! Chapter four will be out later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 of the TsukuneXKokoa pairing.

"Can I ask who you are and why the hell your in our room!?"

"Sure, I'm dokuro and I was watching you sleep"

"WHAT THE HELL" Tsukune added

"Yeah why we're you watching us sleep!?" Kokoa said

"You were cute especially Tsukune" Dokuro said

"Sorry I'm taken"

"Yeah by me!"

"That sucks, anyway your probably wondering we're everybody is?" Dokuro said

"Yeah what happened? Everybody was here a second ago, well yesterday"

In case your wondering what she looks like she has light blue hair and it's into two ponytails on the side and it is rather short.

"Well, they all left." Dokuro said bluntly

"THAT FAST!?"

"Yup"

"How come you didn't go?" Kokoa added

"I was worried"

"How come they left us?" Kokoa said

"Well everyone was on the bus and their memories of you and Kokoa were erased." Dokuro explained

"What why!?" Tsukune demanded

"Because someone did it that knows how to and they must hate both of your guts to do something like that" Dokuro said

After a couple hours of explaining they Decided that they would look for breakfast because they were about to starve to death if they didn't eat soon. They came a cross a kitchen that was in each lodge and made a bunch of makeshift sandwiches.

"Do you have any idea who would do something like that to us?" Tsukune asked

"Not a damn clue" Kokoa said

"Great"

"You know, you guys should be worrying right now but why aren't you?" Dokuro asked

"Cuz I'd rather be hear alone with you two than at the school with everyone fighting over me and just downright beating the shit out of me." Tsukune explained.

"So what should we do next?"

"We should really look for more people because I have a hunch that there are more people here with us." Tsukune stated.

"I'm all up for it!" Dokuro yelled

Kokoa had a worried look on her face and looked like she was about to cry

"What's wrong Kokoa?"

"What if we never get to see our families ag-"

Tsukune had already started to hug her.

"Everything is going to be alright, we'll get you home no matter what ok?" Tsukune whispered

After he pulled out of the hug he didn't say anything for the rest of the way and all three of them went searching for other people that didn't lose their memory like those 3 did. After about an hour and a halve they gave up and decided it was about time to stay inside and get comfy and just chill.

"I thought there would be people out there but apperantly not, that sucks" Tsukune complained

"Um... could you...Um...TAKE A BATH WITH ME!" Dokuro exclaimed

"Who are you talking to?" Kokoa asked

"Both of you!"

"Well theres no way in hell I'm getting in a bath with a girl" Tsukune lied terribly

"I'll do it *sigh*" Kokoa said

"Thank you!" Dokuro exclaimed

The two wandered off and Tsukune was sitting in the lodge alone and he decided that he would look for dinner and went into the kitchen and found something good! It was a bunch of frozen stuff that he could cook up. A little after, he heard a strange noise and looked around to see who it was.

"Hello, who's there?" Tsukune demanded

"Umm...Hi there mister." A mysterious voice said

"Oh who the hell is it now?" He wispered to himself

End Of Chapter 4 Hope you enjoy! Sorry about the short chapters :(


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of the Rosario + Vampire FanFiction!

"Who's over there?" Tsukune asked

"Just a demon." She said casually

"Oh hi I'm Tsuk... DEMON!"

"Yeah my name is Osiris" She said

"Oh what the hell, Hi I'm-"

"Tsukune yeah I know that cuz I've been watching you." Osiris said

"Oh great another creepo, Umm...Why!?"

"Cuz I felt like it"

She stepped out of the darkness and she was really hot! Hotter than the other two girls back there. He invited her into the room they were in and the girls were already back in the room with their arms crossed and dirty looks on their faces.

"Oh shit"

Before he could anything more out they jumped at him told him how worried sick they were and blegh blegh blegh until threy noticed Osiris.

"Who are you!?" Kokoa yelled

She waved innocently.

"I found her looking for food and apperantly she has been watching us the entire time we were here." He said looking over at her in an instant.

"Oh great another one!" Kokoa said

"At least I stopped!"

As those two were talking, Tsukune said something to Osiris.

"We can't let them know that your a demon or they would freak ok?"

"Sure thing!" Osiris yelled

'This is not going to work at all' Tsukune thought

"So what are we going to do with her?" Kokoa asked

"Not a damn clue, she could stay with us?" Dokuro suggested

'If two wasn't already enough.' Tsukune wondered

"Fine with me." Kokoa added

"How bout you Tsukune?"

Tsukune was in deep thought.

"TSUKUNE!"

"What? Yeah sure whatever." Tsukune said

'How are we going to take care of her?' Tsukune had wondered

"We shouldn't be worried about that right now and we should focus on the things that we should be focusing on at the moment like food and water." Tsukune suggested

"Let me show you around the rooms!" Kokoa suggested to Osiris

"Okay!"

At that moment it was just Tsukune and Dokuro in the living room alone.

"While there doing that you might want to get some rest, you were up late last night."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

The next morning was less than normal. Osiris hadn't slept and Dokuro had slept to around noon. And Kokoa had gotten up and washed everyones clothes and found breakfast.

"Hmm... Huh! Where are my clothes!" Tsukune said butt naked

"I washed them!"

"you took them off me!"

"Sure did!"

Tsukune looked over at Osiris and was surprised when she was in his face and was happy.

"Good morning!" Osiris screamed

"HOLY SHIT" Tsukune yelled

"Whoops, my bad!"

"Why are you naked too!"

"Kokoa had washed my clothes."

"YOU DIDN'T PUT THEM BACK ON!?"

"There not done and jeez you don't have to yell."

"Please get those I mean you out of my face!"

"Sorry!"

"Is Dokuro up yet?"

"Nope." Kokoa said.

Tsukune looked over at Osiris and was naked and was sitting on the ground looking around. Tsukune got up and walked over to Kokoa.

"Can you finish up those clothes please?" Tsukune whispered

"There done."

"WHAT! THEN WHY HASN'T SHE PUT THEM BACK ON!?"

"She doesn't want to."

'Great this one is a fucking weirdo' Tsukune thought

"Hey Tsukune, can you get in the bath with me?" Osiris said calmly like it was nothing.

"AGAIN! WHY ME!?"

Theres chapter 5 of the TsukuneXKokoa pairing and Chapter 6 will be out later tonight or around 1pm tomorrow eastern time. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Heres Chapter 6 of the TsukuneXkokoa pairing Enjoy!

"So you want me out of all people to bathe you?" Tsukune said

"Yup!" Osiris stated

"HELL NO! We already had this discussion of weather I can or can not and I can't."

"You guys quit fighting and why in the hell is everyone scared to bathe on their own, I'm not!" Kokoa said being her usual self.

"Mornin'" Dokuro said sleepily

"Speak of the Devil, Take a bath with Osiris Dokuro." Tsukune said

"Why me!?"

"Unless you want me to!" Tsukune said in a evil voice

"No thats fine, come on Osiris."

"Ok."

It was just Kokoa and Tsukune in the room together, alone :)

"What are we going to do! There's to many people in the little lodge!"

"We can just split up evenly I guess" Kokoa suggested.

"Alright well I'll go with Osiris, she doesn't seem to bright."

"Alright but no perverted stuff ok!" Kokoa demanded

"Damn alright no perverted stuff." Tsukune mumbled

After the girls got out of the bath Tsukune had informed them that Osiris and him were going to be sharing a room and Kokoa and Dokuro are sharing one as well.

"Well how do you like the room?" Tsukune asked

"It's beautiful!"

There was ice chandeleres hanging from the ceiling since they were in snow woman village there was ice accesories everywhere.

"It is nice, I gotta hand it to the snow women these are pretty beautiful." Tsukune agreed

"Hey there's something I wanted to tell you Tsukune."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well umm...you see...I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh that's nice AND WHAT THE FUCK, not you too!" Tsukune said in a face palm

Over at the other lodge, Dokuro and Kokoa had gotten a really good room as well. They are worried about Tsukune though and what he was doing.

"Do you think he is doing something perverted?" Kokoa asked

"No not with Osiris, but she does have big boobs hmm..."

"What do you mean HMM!?

"It is possible." Dokuro finally blurted out.

"I'm going to check on them!" Kokoa ran out the door.

"Hey wait at least help me unpack!" She was already out the door

Tsukune and Osiris were down in the bottom level looking for dinner and they came accros Kokoa and she didn't have a nice look on her face, not that she ever does, but this time she looked really pissed and when that red-head gets pissed she goes on a rampage!

"What do you think your doing!" Kokoa said as she was running down the steps that led to the kitchen.

"We were just looking for dinner, it was getting kind of late so I decided that we should eat something before we go to bed." Tsukune explained

"Oh i'm glad that was all it was and Tsukune I need to talk with you privately."

"Okay, Osiris, stay here and don't move!"

"ROGER!" She said while doing a salute.

Thats the end of Chapter 6 and sorry it's late I lost track of time while watching a TWITCH stream and if you know what anime Dokuro Is from the let me know because I'm glad that you know what anime it I can just tell is a made up character I think but that is just what I think. If there really is a character from an anime named Osiris then let me know! See Ya Chapter 7 will be out later today!


	7. Chapter 7

Do I Really Got To Say It Again? Chapter 7

"Alright just what are you two up too hmm?"

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HMM, Its nothing bad I promise."

"Oh okay."

After an akward silence Tsukune is astonished as to what happened! She had kissed him!

'Oh shit! Yeah here we go!' Tsukune thought

'Don't grab her butt...Don't grab her butt...DON'T GRAB HER BUTT!' Tsukune was yelling in his brain

Too Late.

Kokoa noticed and pulled out of the kiss and stared him in the eyes with a Shit ton of rage.

"Oops i'm sorry I swear!"

"I got to go somewhere!" She Screamed

"No Wait!" It was no use she was already out the door and was walking away.

"Shit"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Kokoa exclaimed

"Well It's probally just him getting a little too excited and just got carried away, he is a man after all." Dokuro explained

"Yeah your right I can see him doing that too." Kokoa admited

There was an extreamly long akaward scilence before someone said something.

"I should go apolagize." Kokoa said

"Don't apolagize just explain to him what happened and why you were upset." Dokuro said

"Yeah alright." Kokoa thought this was too much trouble for something so simple.

After she apolagized Tsukune told Osiris that it was time to go home and they should something fast because it was almost 8:30 and they didn't want to eat that late. So Tsukune and her headed back to there pretty cabin. After they were done eating it was time for bed.

"Good night Osiris." Tsukune said

"Night."

As soon as Tsukune knew that Osiris was asleep he had a meeting with someone. He would sneak out and hopefully not be seen by anyone. He has been doing this for the last week or so and it has been almost 2 weeks since everyone disappered on him and Kokoa, well not just them two the others as well. Including the one he was meeting up with.

"He better damn be worth the trouble or I'm gonna be pissed." Tsukune said to himself

Tsukune had arrived at the meet location and he found him standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Now what is it that you want again?" Tsukune asked

"Oh it's just I have an offer to make you." The mysterios man said

This man wore a white coat and black pants and boots. His hair was scruffy and black.

"Whats that "Offer" your telling me about?" Tsukune asked

"Well you see there's this organization that I'm in I wanted you to join it." The man said

" Now why in the hell would I take you up on that?" Tsukune asked

"First of all, It can tell you away out of here if that's what your after." The man said

"YOU COULD OF MENTION THIS EARLIER!" Tsukune yelled

"So do you want to join or not?" He asked

"Two questions, One: Whats in it for me and Two: Whats it about?"

"I'm glad you asked that, You get to get out of here and once that happens you'll be paid through what I have you do."

"And what is that I have to do?"

"Your going to be a Hitman for me." The man said

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Finally done. Sorry that took so long and It was kinda sudden but Tsukune is in deep shit now. Tell were I can improve and I'll try my hardest to improve!


End file.
